Sakura High Queen Of Seven Seas
by kaguya-shira-hime
Summary: Summary Inside. I DON'T own this story it's written by my bestie BlackAlleyCat13 on Wattpad so if you want to see the pictures and original work please visit her page.
1. 1

"Sin, are you sure about that?" asked worried Ja'far as he watched his King to step closer to the dungeon door.

"yes, I am" Sinbad said seriously getting closer to the entrance.

"but it's not safe, who knows what is in it. I can feel that it's not like other ones and you could get hurt I mean-"

"JA' FAR, I'm going in alone, like it or not" Sinbad said and Ja'far bowed down to his stubborn King, with a defeated sigh.

"as you wish my king" he said and Sinbad's face softened.

"don't worry. I will come out unharmed" he said and grinned "after all I'm not High King Of Seven Seas for nothing."

And with that he was swallowed by light of the dungeon entrance.

This dungeon,was strange to say.

Sinbad hadn't meet with any on it's monsters or trouble.

Currently he was walking in the cave, but soon he found exit from it.

View in front of him caused High King to widen his eyes.

In front of him stood giant dog skeleton with torn traditional samurai armor on it.

Hundreds of large bird like skeletons flew in the air. Mostly around the chest of the skeleton dog.

Sinbad narrowed his eyes and saw that there was entrance in middle of the giants chest (where this diamond shaped thing is. You'll know if you had ever watched the Inuyasha and the episode they visit his father's grave).

He looked down and sighed.

There was no way he could get to the entrance without his djinn equip.

He smirked and took out Baal sword.

"O, Spirit Of Wrath And Heroes, Dwell In My Body, Turn Me Into A Great Demon, BAAL"

His form transformed into his Baal Full Body Djinn Equip and he took off towards the giant skeleton.

Skeleton birds let out horrific scheers and flew at him with a full force, but were turned to ashes by his lightning.

After a half hour he finally got to his destination and realised that skeleton wasmuch bigger than he had expected.

He dismissed his equip and walked towards the gates.

It was usual dungeon gates, ctone and it had curved out hand print on it.

Sinbad figured that it was a key so he put his right hand on it.

It glowed, turned into a gold and opened.

Sinbad stepped in and was really surprised.

First this place looked a like it was really inside of a skeleton, second there was much more treasure than she had seen in previous dungeons (through they were of stone, but the minute he stepped in the room they turned into a gold) and finally third.

The djinn was already out and it didnt looked like anything he had expected.

There was regal looking man with a slightly tanned skin, long snow white hair up in a high ponytail, pointed ears, golden eyes and jagged tattoo marks on his face. he was wearing traditional clothes and armor with twin mokomoko-sama on.

Two swords was kept on his left hip with his red and blue sash while third one was in his hands.

Air of authority and wisdom surrounding him.

Sinbad frowned.

"i didn't knew that there was another in this dungeon. i guess you already captured it" he asked, but it came out as a statement.

Uknown man smirked and sat down on the ground. his right elbow on his right knee, leaning his face on it(?).

"oh no, my king. i AM the djinn you are supposed to concuer." he said slyly and Sinbads eyes widened.

"but how? you look nothing of the djinns from the past" he asked and man-no djinn stood up to his full height.

"I am Inu No Taisho, Great Daiyoukai Of The West, Djinn Of Life and Destruction." he said loudly and his booming was full ouf authority as voice echoed through the walls of the tomb(as Sinbad decided o call it), "i had been send to this world to pass you the message that Solomon had send to you.he asks you to do him a favour." he said and Sinbad's eyes widened.

"what would Solomon want to do with me" he frowned and InuTaisho solemly smiled.

He reached to his kimono and took out the some kind of a transparent orb.

Sinbad got closer and looked at it.

It shovd the image of a sleeping girl no older that 14, with along pink hair, pale skin and green diamond on the forehead. she was sleeping on the dark blue futton and was wearing oversized black shirt with a white circle on the back.

Sinbad whistled.

"she's cute" he grinned and InuTaisho smiled.

"yes she is. her name is Sakura Haruno and she's your mission." he said dejected, causing Sinbad to frown.

"huh? what do you mean?"

"just watch my king" InuTaisho sighed.

Soon another pink haired girl apeared, but instead of the soft and peaceful expression that sleeping beauty had on he face, she had crazed insane look on the face and it give Sinbad very bad feeling.

"'ths is Amarante Haruno, older twin of a Sakura" unusual djinn said softly.

Amarante slowly took out the knife that dripped something purple.

'poison' Sinbad throught absently and his eyes widened as older pinkete reached for a sleeping one.

"no"

She jerked turned Sakura around and poor girl barely had any time to let out strangled scream as her own twin sister stabbed the poisoned knife straight in her heart.

Her eyes widened and emerald orbs slowly lost their light in them, tear escaping her right eye.

Image ended and Sinbad ritted his teeh.

How could that girl...

InuTaicho sighed.

"it wasnt time for Sakura Haruno to die yet, she held the very important part in her world and now with her dead whole balance is shatterring. Shinigami and Fate are outraged so they stopped the time she died and went to Solomon, asking him for help. he decided to use one of the metal vessels to take over her place, specifically her body and continue her life so that their world wont be doomed. he choose you because you are most like to her" he explained and Sinbad frowned.

"i got it, but what about others, i have country to look after and i dont think Ja'far and others will be very fond of the idea." he grimanced at the throught.

"time here will be stopped as long as you remain in other world, so dont worry about others and your countly. but you must understand, if you acccept it your life there as Sinbad will end and you will become Sakura instead but you will still be able to use your djinns and of course rule the Sindria if you want" InuTaisho said seriously and Sinbad looked him with a hard expression, determination burning throught his golden irises.

"i accept it" he stood up to his fool 6'0 height, head held high like a king he is. even just to kick that bitchs ass.

InuTaicho smirked and stood up.

"right, then." he said and took out something. it apeared to be a five ring claws "hey are my meal vessel" he sid with a cherry voice and took out five golden cat claw rings with diamonds.

Sinbad took them to inspect them.

"you are really unusual djinn. you know that right? your name means Great Dog General and you give me a Cat Claws?" he asked with a amused tone in his voice and InuTaisho was still on his cherry attitud.

"my kaasan was a Cat Demon" he said in is chibi form making Sinbad sweatdrop.

"ok" he deadpanned and InuTaisho returned to his normal form.

"are you ready my king?" he asked, Singad nodded and djinn sealed the treasure in something that seemed to be a scroll, before giving it to his king. he pointed his hand up in the air and Solomon's star appeared above them "remember my king, Sakura's memories will come to you when your soul will be seated in her body. oh and it may hurt a little"

Sinbad was really cofuced by the last part, but before he could ask anything his new djinn dissapeared in to a light and claw rings shined.

There was a very bright light.

Then darkness and finally much to his relief he found himself in a new much more feminine, lighter and younger body, but not for long as searing pain ran through his or should I say _her_ chest.

"AAAHHHHHHH"


	2. 2

"AAAHHHHHHH"

She let out the pained scream.

-IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE -

"- so as I was saying second reason to why I called all you, there is about the teams you will be handed today. You will meet them after they are informed about who are their teammates and team leader and I expect all of you to cooperate with them, especially you Kaka-"

Yondaime homage's speech was interrupted by scream.

"AAAHHHHHHH"

Everyone in the room jerked at the painfull scream, no doubt it was girls scream.

Kakashi was mentally thanking girl for saving him from his former sensei's boring speech and also was hoping that she was ok.

Gai jumped and opened window with a loud thud.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL GIRL. FULL OF YOUTHFULNESS. MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH ALWAYS BE YOUTHFULLY BE BURNING WITHIN YOUTHFUL YOU AND NEVER YOUTHFULLY LEAVE YOU."

He screamed out from the window, make everyone nearly deaf, he had tears of happiness in eyes, sparkles around him he was waving white tissue with red hearts in the air, sparkles and hearts were flying in every direction and ocean waves were crashing the rocks behind him, mermaids on the rocks were singing about youthfuness of the Mighty Gai.

Everyone in the room had world's largest sweat drop's on their foreheads.

"to many youth word" Kakashi sweatdropped.

Minato fake coughed with a nervous tick of his eyebrow.

"anyways that was all for today you are dismissed, umm... and please take Gai from there." said Minato sweatdropped and pointed towards the green beast with spandex, who was still waving his tissue in the air.

Kakashi flew out of the meeting room with a speed of lightning.

Minato's eyes widened and groaned.

"uugh... I forgot to talk to Kakashi about cooperate with a team... No wonder he was so happy... anyways I have paperwork to do... ugh I hate my life"said Yondaime and looked at the pile of paperwork, he groaned "yep I definitely hate my life." he muttered and started to do his paperwork.

Totally forgetting that he could use shadow clone any time to do it for him.

-BACK TO THE SAKURA-

"WHAT THE HELL???" his voice was softer and high-pitched than normal since he was a girl now and his...err her chest hurt like a bitch.

She looked down to see that Amarates knife was still in her chest and flinched.

That was going to leave a scar.

"i'm going to kill that bitch." she muttered darkly as she slowly took the damned knife out of her chest and threw it somewhere in the room, whil wondering how was she still alive, but with Solomon no one knew what was going happend around.

Suddenly room spined around for a second and she was back in the pure white room.

She was still on the floor and all eight of her djinns were surrounding her.

"are you ok my king?" Baal asked and others looked that the blood trailing down from her chest.

Sinbad nodded and suddenly she had very bad headache and memories of Sakura Haruno filled her.

Her eyes widened at them and rage filled her up.

She saw everything and felt very sorry for a girl.

Shee saw how lonely and sad young Sakura was, bullied and beaten all the time by the fangirls because she simply was there and fangirls wanted to bully her because her dear twin sister had given them permision to.

Poor girl, all she only wanted was the love from her sister and to please herbest friend Ino Yamanaka, who if not getting what she said or wanted wold throw tantrums and make your life a living hell

Yes she was that kind of a bitch and their gang of bullies didn't helped it either.

She then saw meeting with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze. how they became best friends, unseparatable by anything in the world. she was very amused about their plan for getting into a same team, that required Sasuke being he emo and first Ninja of the year, Naruto being guffy idiot and deadlast, whileSakura was the annoyng fangirl and first Kunoichi.

She and his djinns laughed wholeheartedly at the sneakiness of the trio. they really were something.

She then saw what Sakura traineed in. hmm, monster strenght, medical ninjutsu and puppetry.

Memories continued to come, go and then they suddenly stopped and she was glad for it.

She returned to her room and looked into a full body lenght mirror and smirked.

She had floor lengh soft wavy pink hair, D cup chest and hourglass figure, but her eye twitched at her 4'6 figure.

4'6 for the fucks sake.

"LANGUAGE MY KING" Vepar exclaimed(?) and Sinbad scowled.

"you gotta admit that my height pisses ou too" she muttered and Vepar looke away twitching eye.

"whatever"

Sakura then looked down at her chest. it was healed, but as she predicted it leaved two inch long scar.

She then got in the bathroom and took loooong bath. taking every minue she could. she didnt even mind about her femal parts, after all she was a Lady killer Of The Seven Seas when she was Sinbad still.

After a while she got out of the bathroom with a white flufy towel around her body.

She looked in her closet and shuddered. she now understood why Sakura... err she hated those clother.

She dug in it and finally found the clother of hr taste.

It was gift from Naruto and it was Arabian style that she was used too.

(she wears the Tatra clother. one with the long hair. oh and bra thingi is purple and so is that yellow skirt and orange thing in the gront)

(front)

(back)

She then put on her Metal Vessels-she didnt care if anyone throught that hey were strange- and put InuTaisho claw on her right hand (from the previous chapter). she sealed away her kunais and other weapons in the seal she had drawn on her wrists and hide them withher metal vessel bracelets.

She place her black clothed hitae ate around her left bicep while shoving off of her green byakugou seal proudly.

She was relieved that her bra top was hiding her scar or it would start the questions she didnt wanted to answer as her clothes were already strange.

She then looke at her clock and her eyes became white from shock.

07:53

"DAMNIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE"

She quickle dashed out of the house only to return with a dark expression of her face for her sisters knife.

'i'm going to make you regre everything you had done for this one' she throught darkly.


	3. 2 (10-26 05:27:34)

When she got to the Academy she was tackled down on the floor by overexited Naruto and Sasuke, much to everyones surprise.

Some almost faited, Fangirls became deathly quiet and Chouji almost dropped his chips bag.

"SAKURA-SHAN ITS FINALLY GRAGUATING DAY. WE CAN FINALY DROP THE ACT" Naruto shouted and Sasuke grinned. Sakura let out the joyous laughter.

"yep. i'm tired of playing the emotionless emo" Sasuke said with a soft smile as he and Naruto helped still laughing Sakura back to her feet.

Some DID fainted, Chouji DID dropped his chips and fangirls of the both boys dropped their jaws.

Amarante looke like she saw Devil himself being summoned from the deepest parts of hell.

"you're allways jerk, Teme "Naruto smirked and tick mark apeard on Sasuke's forehead.

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TE"

"stop that boys or i will punch both of you to the Suna and back" sakura thratened wih her smile still on her face so boys knew that she didnt really meant it, but didnt wanted to anger her so stopped "i'm really happy too. i'm disgusted of being Sasukes fangirl. seriously you're like a brother to me and being mean to Narruto was just a big NO NO to me" she smiled smiled and fangirls finally broke out of their trance.

"HEY FOREHEAD GIRL WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS."

"GET AWAY FROM MT SASUKE-KUN AND NARUTO-KUN"

"YOUR SASUKE-KUN AND NARUTO-KUN?!"

"NO THEY ARE MINE"

"NO MINE"

"BITCH SAY WHAT?!"

Trio turned them out and silently walked towards their desk, but before she would sit down Naruto asked something.

"hey Sakura-chat whats with the all of this jeweleries and strange sword? i have never seen any of them" he asked curiously Sasuke nodded and Sakura smirked.

"oh these. trust me there might be just a jeweleries to some people but hold a great power. i will show itto you later if i can" she said and boys grinned, satisfied.

She then stopped and turned, walking towards Amarante, who paled like a paper.

Sakura held dangerous glint in her look in her eyes as she took out the knife that took her life away.

Amarante took step back as Sakura steped one forwards, until she was plastered to the wall.

Everything became deathly quiet as no one had ever seen Amarante so scared in their life especially by her own sister she continuously bullied.

Sakura plastered sickly sweet smile on her face eyes still holding their dangerous glint in them and Amarante throught that they switvhed to golden for a mommen, as she stopped and pulled the knife's handle towards her sister.

"ahh. Amarante i think you left his in my room last night." she said sweetly and dangerously.

Everyone felt the cold shiver running up in their spine. they knew that sisters never had a good relationship and Hokage ,who had been watching whole scene play out fith Sandaime's orb, alongside Jounin-sesnsei's and some clan heads wondered what had older twin done to anger younger so much.

"w-what?" Amarante stuttered out scared to her wits. Sakura's smile never flattered.

"you know onee-chanyou shouldn't leave your weapons everywhere so carelesly" Sakura said with a fake worry as she wrapped shacking girls pale fingers around the knife handle " after all, it might kill someone"

she moved a little and everyone in the Hokage office much to their confusion -and horror in Kushina and Mikoto case- noticed the pale vertical scar, between her breasts that was mean to be seen only for Amarante.

-gasp-

"what the-" Shisui wasn't able to end his question as Sakura quickly moved and scar was covered by her chest clothing again.

Minato send some of the ANBU and psichic team to check Haruno household.

"i have to go now onee-chan. oh and dont wait when you'll get home. i will be staying with a some friend." Sakura give a closed eye smile and returned to her seat, promising her boys some explanation for later and Iruka-sensei came in the room.

"everyone sit down, i will be elling you the names of your teamates now." he said and everyone returned to their seats.

Team1...

Team2...

Team3...

Team4...

Team5...

Team6...

"Team7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha" trio smirked and high fived -well... fist bumped in Naruto and Sasuke case- each other while fangirls and newly formed fanboys groaned.

"Team8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"YAHOO" Kiba cheered and Akamaru barcked while wiggling his little tail, causing Sakura to cooe over him from her spot.

-bark, bark-

"Team9 Amarante Haruno, Ami Himekawa and Karin Uzumaki" still pale Amarante jerked looked at him, still scarred.

"and finally Team10 Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. thats all for today, i wish good luck. your team sensei will be here to took you out after the Lunch" he said and left.

Finaly Ino wasn't able to cover up her dipleasure and started to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL FOREHEAD GIRL, HOW DARE YOU TO BE IN MY NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN TEAM?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" she scheered anyoningly and Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

She stood up and seated herself on the desk crossing her legs.

"for your information, pig. it was Hokage-Sama, that decided who would be in who's team and i dont think it is up to you to decide it." she said boredly making both Naruto and Sasuke smirk and Ino didn't like it. At. All.

"WHAT?! HOW HADE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU BITCH?!" she scheered and took out some kunai knives and Sakura acted quickly.

"The djinn of Life and Destruction,I command thee and,Thy household,To feed on my magoi,And empower my will,With your great ability, InuTaisho. " she chanted and snapped her right wrist up and her rings turned into a golden whip handle with a red rubby in the middle.

(like this one)

Bright red ribbon of light came out and snapped at the upcomming weapons meltingthem to nothingless right there.

Everione's eyes widened and others in the Hokage Office wondered what kind of a technique it was.

Sakura rised an eyebrow with an amused expression on her face.

"anyone more wants to try it again" she asked and other fangirls that were angry too threw their weapons at her but with the mere snap of her wrist they were disposed too.

She yawned and stretched. her whip returning into the claws.

"hey Naruto, Sasuke i dont know about you but i'm starving how about dango? it's on me" she said with a playfull wink at their awed expressions and they both grinned.

"of course, but next time it's on me , 'k?"Sasuke asked and other two nodded.

" Sakura-chan that was so cool dattebayo. can you teach me? please?" Naruto asked as they left the class room and Sakura laughed.

"i dont know Naruto. it's not something you learn but i'm shure we can do somehing" their chattering faded as the got further from the classroom.

"what the hell just happened?" Kiba asked aloud everyones throughs and Shiamaru narrowed his eyes.

"troublesome"he groaned and went back to sleep as others went to eat their lunches.

Hokage and others wayted anxiously in the office for the team to return.

There was knock on the door and Minato lifted his head up.

"come in" she said seriously and sighen when team he had sent to explore the Haruno Household "what have you got? youcan take off of your masks"

Itachi and Genma took their masks of and they both had disturbed faces on.

"their parents are away for a several month for their merchanting business and everything was clear, but Sakura-san's room..."Itachi cut his talk off. it was clear as day that he was uncomfortable he looked at Genma and he sighed.

"it would be better if you saw it yourself" bruenette wih senbon in his mouth muttered and brown haired psichic who was also Yamanaka came out and did some hand signs.

Suddenly they all were in the genjutsu that shoved them everything.

They watched as Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her bed after a harsh day of a training and was really tired, so she didnt notice Amarante who snuck in her room and stood over her bed for a while.

She then took out the knife that Sakura had given her in their class roomand jerk Sakura around harshly.

Poor girl barely had any time to let out strangled yelp as blade had pierced her heart. tear escaped her eye and they dimmed slowly as life left her.

image them changed to the morning where blinging light surrounded her and she let out the gasp before sceaming in pain.

Mikoto flinched at the sound.

"so it was her in the morning" kakashi muttered as he too winced.

"troublesome" Shukaku grimanced.

They watched as Sakura sluggishly took out the knife out from her own chest and it healed slowly, leaving the scar behing. look in her eyes changed, like she was whole different person now.

Kushina was Crying.

Sakura then proceed to look herself over and smirked but glared at her height and cursed softly and one of he rings they didnt noticed apear on the bed glowed and she scowled answering back.

This caused some to raise the eyebrows. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and narrowed his eyes.

"even from there i can see something foreigner, but really strong in those jeweleries" he said and others looked at them too.

Sakura then got in the bathroom and after a while walked out with a white towel causing some of the youngers to blush while Mikoto and Kushina glared at them.

They watched as Sakura got dressed and dashed to the academy only to return in the room to take the knife and to glare darkly at it.

Vission ended just as sudden as it came and two females sad down shuddering.

"now what?" Tsume said and Minato sighed.

"we will have to talk to her somewhor" he pinched bridge of his eyerows and others frowned.

"i told Sasuke-chan to invite his teammates over for dinner. i can send him and Naruto-chan away while you will talk to him." Mikoto whispered still shacken from what she had seen and others nodded.

"lets hope that it ends well."

"haaahhhh that dango was amazing." Sakura said as she and Boys returned to their classrooms, where no one was as they left with their respective senseis.

"i gota agree with Sakura-chan here, but Ramen is still best." Naruto said and Sasuke snorted.

"as if." then turned to Sakura seriously" Care to explain what happened in the class earlier with Amarante?"

Sakura sighed and grimanced.

"you better sit down for it"


	4. 3

When she got to the Academy she was tackled down on the floor by overexited Naruto and Sasuke, much to everyones surprise.

Some almost faited, Fangirls became deathly quiet and Chouji almost dropped his chips bag.

"SAKURA-SHAN ITS FINALLY GRAGUATING DAY. WE CAN FINALY DROP THE ACT" Naruto shouted and Sasuke grinned. Sakura let out the joyous laughter.

"yep. i'm tired of playing the emotionless emo" Sasuke said with a soft smile as he and Naruto helped still laughing Sakura back to her feet.

Some DID fainted, Chouji DID dropped his chips and fangirls of the both boys dropped their jaws.

Amarante looke like she saw Devil himself being summoned from the deepest parts of hell.

"you're allways jerk, Teme "Naruto smirked and tick mark apeard on Sasuke's forehead.

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TE"

"stop that boys or i will punch both of you to the Suna and back" sakura thratened wih her smile still on her face so boys knew that she didnt really meant it, but didnt wanted to anger her so stopped "i'm really happy too. i'm disgusted of being Sasukes fangirl. seriously you're like a brother to me and being mean to Narruto was just a big NO NO to me" she smiled smiled and fangirls finally broke out of their trance.

"HEY FOREHEAD GIRL WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS."

"GET AWAY FROM MT SASUKE-KUN AND NARUTO-KUN"

"YOUR SASUKE-KUN AND NARUTO-KUN?!"

"NO THEY ARE MINE"

"NO MINE"

"BITCH SAY WHAT?!"

Trio turned them out and silently walked towards their desk, but before she would sit down Naruto asked something.

"hey Sakura-chat whats with the all of this jeweleries and strange sword? i have never seen any of them" he asked curiously Sasuke nodded and Sakura smirked.

"oh these. trust me there might be just a jeweleries to some people but hold a great power. i will show itto you later if i can" she said and boys grinned, satisfied.

She then stopped and turned, walking towards Amarante, who paled like a paper.

Sakura held dangerous glint in her look in her eyes as she took out the knife that took her life away.

Amarante took step back as Sakura steped one forwards, until she was plastered to the wall.

Everything became deathly quiet as no one had ever seen Amarante so scared in their life especially by her own sister she continuously bullied.

Sakura plastered sickly sweet smile on her face eyes still holding their dangerous glint in them and Amarante throught that they switvhed to golden for a mommen, as she stopped and pulled the knife's handle towards her sister.

"ahh. Amarante i think you left his in my room last night." she said sweetly and dangerously.

Everyone felt the cold shiver running up in their spine. they knew that sisters never had a good relationship and Hokage ,who had been watching whole scene play out fith Sandaime's orb, alongside Jounin-sesnsei's and some clan heads wondered what had older twin done to anger younger so much.

"w-what?" Amarante stuttered out scared to her wits. Sakura's smile never flattered.

"you know onee-chanyou shouldn't leave your weapons everywhere so carelesly" Sakura said with a fake worry as she wrapped shacking girls pale fingers around the knife handle " after all, it might kill someone"

she moved a little and everyone in the Hokage office much to their confusion -and horror in Kushina and Mikoto case- noticed the pale vertical scar, between her breasts that was mean to be seen only for Amarante.

-gasp-

"what the-" Shisui wasn't able to end his question as Sakura quickly moved and scar was covered by her chest clothing again.

Minato send some of the ANBU and psichic team to check Haruno household.

"i have to go now onee-chan. oh and dont wait when you'll get home. i will be staying with a some friend." Sakura give a closed eye smile and returned to her seat, promising her boys some explanation for later and Iruka-sensei came in the room.

"everyone sit down, i will be elling you the names of your teamates now." he said and everyone returned to their seats.

Team1...

Team2...

Team3...

Team4...

Team5...

Team6...

"Team7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha" trio smirked and high fived -well... fist bumped in Naruto and Sasuke case- each other while fangirls and newly formed fanboys groaned.

"Team8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"YAHOO" Kiba cheered and Akamaru barcked while wiggling his little tail, causing Sakura to cooe over him from her spot.

-bark, bark-

"Team9 Amarante Haruno, Ami Himekawa and Karin Uzumaki" still pale Amarante jerked looked at him, still scarred.

"and finally Team10 Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. thats all for today, i wish good luck. your team sensei will be here to took you out after the Lunch" he said and left.

Finaly Ino wasn't able to cover up her dipleasure and started to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL FOREHEAD GIRL, HOW DARE YOU TO BE IN MY NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN TEAM?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" she scheered anyoningly and Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

She stood up and seated herself on the desk crossing her legs.

"for your information, pig. it was Hokage-Sama, that decided who would be in who's team and i dont think it is up to you to decide it." she said boredly making both Naruto and Sasuke smirk and Ino didn't like it. At. All.

"WHAT?! HOW HADE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU BITCH?!" she scheered and took out some kunai knives and Sakura acted quickly.

"The djinn of Life and Destruction,I command thee and,Thy household,To feed on my magoi,And empower my will,With your great ability, InuTaisho. " she chanted and snapped her right wrist up and her rings turned into a golden whip handle with a red rubby in the middle.

(like this one)

Bright red ribbon of light came out and snapped at the upcomming weapons meltingthem to nothingless right there.

Everione's eyes widened and others in the Hokage Office wondered what kind of a technique it was.

Sakura rised an eyebrow with an amused expression on her face.

"anyone more wants to try it again" she asked and other fangirls that were angry too threw their weapons at her but with the mere snap of her wrist they were disposed too.

She yawned and stretched. her whip returning into the claws.

"hey Naruto, Sasuke i dont know about you but i'm starving how about dango? it's on me" she said with a playfull wink at their awed expressions and they both grinned.

"of course, but next time it's on me , 'k?"Sasuke asked and other two nodded.

" Sakura-chan that was so cool dattebayo. can you teach me? please?" Naruto asked as they left the class room and Sakura laughed.

"i dont know Naruto. it's not something you learn but i'm shure we can do somehing" their chattering faded as the got further from the classroom.

"what the hell just happened?" Kiba asked aloud everyones throughs and Shiamaru narrowed his eyes.

"troublesome"he groaned and went back to sleep as others went to eat their lunches.

Hokage and others wayted anxiously in the office for the team to return.

There was knock on the door and Minato lifted his head up.

"come in" she said seriously and sighen when team he had sent to explore the Haruno Household "what have you got? youcan take off of your masks"

Itachi and Genma took their masks of and they both had disturbed faces on.

"their parents are away for a several month for their merchanting business and everything was clear, but Sakura-san's room..."Itachi cut his talk off. it was clear as day that he was uncomfortable he looked at Genma and he sighed.

"it would be better if you saw it yourself" bruenette wih senbon in his mouth muttered and brown haired psichic who was also Yamanaka came out and did some hand signs.

Suddenly they all were in the genjutsu that shoved them everything.

They watched as Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her bed after a harsh day of a training and was really tired, so she didnt notice Amarante who snuck in her room and stood over her bed for a while.

She then took out the knife that Sakura had given her in their class roomand jerk Sakura around harshly.

Poor girl barely had any time to let out strangled yelp as blade had pierced her heart. tear escaped her eye and they dimmed slowly as life left her.

image them changed to the morning where blinging light surrounded her and she let out the gasp before sceaming in pain.

Mikoto flinched at the sound.

"so it was her in the morning" kakashi muttered as he too winced.

"troublesome" Shukaku grimanced.

They watched as Sakura sluggishly took out the knife out from her own chest and it healed slowly, leaving the scar behing. look in her eyes changed, like she was whole different person now.

Kushina was Crying.

Sakura then proceed to look herself over and smirked but glared at her height and cursed softly and one of he rings they didnt noticed apear on the bed glowed and she scowled answering back.

This caused some to raise the eyebrows. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and narrowed his eyes.

"even from there i can see something foreigner, but really strong in those jeweleries" he said and others looked at them too.

Sakura then got in the bathroom and after a while walked out with a white towel causing some of the youngers to blush while Mikoto and Kushina glared at them.

They watched as Sakura got dressed and dashed to the academy only to return in the room to take the knife and to glare darkly at it.

Vission ended just as sudden as it came and two females sad down shuddering.

"now what?" Tsume said and Minato sighed.

"we will have to talk to her somewhor" he pinched bridge of his eyerows and others frowned.

"i told Sasuke-chan to invite his teammates over for dinner. i can send him and Naruto-chan away while you will talk to him." Mikoto whispered still shacken from what she had seen and others nodded.

"lets hope that it ends well."

"haaahhhh that dango was amazing." Sakura said as she and Boys returned to their classrooms, where no one was as they left with their respective senseis.

"i gota agree with Sakura-chan here, but Ramen is still best." Naruto said and Sasuke snorted.

"as if." then turned to Sakura seriously" Care to explain what happened in the class earlier with Amarante?"

Sakura sighed and grimanced.

"you better sit down for it"


	5. 4

When Sakura ended her story Sasuke had somehow activated his Sharingan and switched to Mangekyo Sharingan, while Naruto was on his Third Kurama Tail- yep both Sasuke and Sakura knew about him.

"she did what?" Sasuke sneered and Naruto growled.

"i'm going to skin her alive"

Sakura sighed and she placed her hands on their shoulders, dawing back their energy-like she did with Kougyoku- and said in a soft, but firm tone.

"calm down, you two. i know how you fell right now. when i saw her being killed i was ready to tear Amarante apart even throught i didn't knew this one." she said and they calmed down even throught they were still glaring out in the space, there were tears in their eyes" listen, i know that you think that now that Sakura's soul is dead everything is gone and nothing will be same and it was your fault that it happened to her, but i assure you that i still have her memories and i can feel everything she felt. i AM Sakura and i still think of you as a annoying and lovely little brothers that we BOTH wished we had. so don't blame yourselves about what happened please, because there was nothing you could do about it. Sakura wouldn't want to see you in this condition, now would she?" she hugged them to her chest softly as they let out soft sobs "i think that she would kick both of your asses to Suna and back. i dont know about her, but i will seriously consider doing it if you continue weeping around like a snotty two years olds crybabies"

She said jokingly and grinned when both of them let ut whole hearted laugh.

Naruto wiped tear of both mirth and saddnes.

"yep that what she wold say. you are right, you still are our Sakura-chan and nothing will ever change that." she said and Sakura grinned again.

"you got that right"

"and i absoutely refuse to baby around like Teme there" Naruto harrumphed and Sasuke glared at him.

"like you are one to talk Dobe" she scowled.

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

Sakura laughed as her boys were back.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped bickening and turned to sakura with a pained expression.

"hey Sakura can you look at my eyes, they hurt live hell" he grimandced and Sakura frowned and lighted her hand with a soft green glow of chackra to cheek his eyes.

Her eyes widened as she pushed more chackra, making Sasuke sigh in relief.

"lookes like activating the Mangekyo Sharingan had taken the tool on your eyes. try to not to use it, unless it MUST be used, because it may cost you your eyesigh" she said seriously and Sasuke nodded in thanks, before returning to his bicken with Naruto.

and looked a the clock.

"it already been three and others already had been taken away, Iru ka-sensei left too. where is our sensei?" she asked aloud and two stopped bickening back and forth to shrugg.

"who knows. dad refused to tell me who they would be only that that they are male" Blonde Living Ball Of Sunshine said and they looked each other.

Mischevious smirks comming on their faces.

"Do you two think, what i think you are thinking?" Sasuke stood up and rubbed his palms together, with a evil snicker.

"i think that we do" Naruto smirked naughtily and Sakura smirked too her Sinbad mischevious side comming out that mixed with Sakura's pranking side perfectly.

"good 'cause-"

"IT'S TIME TO PRANK" they finished together and let out the evil, mischevious crackle that make everyone who heard it, pray for person that would be the victim of it.

Terror Trio fussed around the room for a last touches when Sakura saw the rukh -that she found that pleasantly were in this world too and also weird that she could see them, shure seh could sense them before but not see- fly past her and she looked up.

"shhh, boys he is comming"

She whisper yelled and they hurriedly returned to their sets.

Sasuke was reading a book -secretly he had his Sharingan activated since he wanted to see everything perfectly- , Naruto was playing with an orange yo-yo and Sakura was inspecting her nails while humming.

Door openeed and their plan was in action.

There was some sound of wires moving and then snap.

Several ballons of super paint dye flew towards Kakashi and competelly dyeing his clothes into vivid hot pink..

There was another snap and Kakashi watched as worst nightmare of his life, Spider -through it was only a toy- flew towards him and let out the high-pitched girly scream, jumping up to avoid it, but it also went as Sakura predicted it and his head hit the bucked full of coral pink dye, coloring his grey hair to match ones of Sakura's.

He finally went down on the ground and glared at the Terror Trio, that were laughing their fucking asses off.

Naruto was rolling on the floor whlie Sasuke an Sakura were clutching eachother for balance. tears of mirth comming out of their eyes.

They funally felt his KI and stopped laughing, paling.

Kakashi looked at them with a dark aura suroundiing him.

"roof. you three. now." he said in a dark demonic voice and they all shuddered in a cold sweat running out of the room.

"H-HAI!"

When they got on the roof boys sandwiched Sakura between them.

Kakashi was leaning on the railing while glaring at them, he had washed all paint off and changed his clothing, but couldn do anything about his hair no matter what he did, but Sakura wasnt about to tell him that it would last for a at last two or three weeks.

"now, you WILL tell me whose idea was that whole think?" he asked and hands went flying everywhere.

Naruto pointed to Sasuke, Sasuke pointed to Sakura and Sakura pointed to Naruto.

"IT WAS HIS/HER/HIS FAULT" three of them said together and glared at each other before they felt Kakashi to glre at them and flinched.

"ok. we will be returning to that later. now lets introduce each othershall we" he said with a eye crinke smile, but they could say that he was stll pissed off as tick mark was still on his forehead.

Despie it all Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"now wait a minute. how do we know that you are our REAL sensei?" she asked suspiciously and oter two narrowed their eyes too.

"yeah. you were about three hours late" Naruto added.

"and you couldnt even dodge that pank. there is no chance that you could be a Junin." Sasuke said.

"you could be imposter" Sakura.

"wanting to Kidnapp the Hokage son" Sasuke.

"or Uchiha Heir" Naruto.

"or want to take our Sakura-chan away" both of them. sweatdrop.

"and had done something to our sensei" Sakura.

"there is no way we will trust you without any evidence that you really are the person you are supposed to be" they said in unison making Kakashi sweatdrop.

"ok. fair. anough. My name is Kakakshi Hatake and My sensei is Minato Namikae, I like Many things and dont practiculary dislike anythig, my hobbies are none of your bisunes and i dont really fell like telling you about my future dream." he said in a cherry voice in his chibi form with bright yellow backgound and many colored flowers drawn by crayons on it.

Trio sweatdropped.

'even after everything, all he told us is his name'

"ok now you blondie" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who glared at the nickame.

"my name is Naruto Namikaze, i like ramen, Sakura-chan and Sasuke even if he is Teme"glare", i dislike when people is mean to me and them and call me Hokage's Son because im my own person, my hobbies are eating ramen, training, pranking"again glare" and my dream for future is to became GREATEST HOKAGE EVER and then everyone acnowledge me as me."

'hn, Dobe'

'so much like his parents'

'Naru-chan'

"ok. now emo one" Sasuke sent him a glare.

"hn. i like tomatoes, Sakura and Naruo even throught he is a Dobe"glare", i also hate many things, idislike sweets and idiots, i have few hobbies and one of them is training and also pranking"again glare" and my dream for future is one day to defeat my aniki so everyone stops to compare me to him."

'err'

'Teme'

'Sasu-chan'

"and finally only female in our team. you go pinky." Sakura huffed.

"my name is Sakura Haruno, but you can also call me Sinbad or Sin. i like dango, puppyes, Sasu-chan and Naru-chan and they are like annoyng little brothers to me."glare, smirk" i loathe when people call me a Pinky and my hobbies are training, pranking"double glare" adventuring and telling and being told stories. as for future dream i dont think i have one for now, but its to help others i guess."

'interesting i wonder if other name is related to the incident earlier'

'so her name was Sinbad when she was still male'

'cool'

Kakashi cleared his throat and started to talk again.

"so i was going to make you do the surviving test that would decide if you were ready to be ninjas, but since you already confirmed that you are best friends and are capable to work together im happy and also annoyed to tell you that you passed itt."

Trio cheered and Kakashi smiled.

"i will be pleased to work with you and im sure that none of you will betray each other, but you must rememberThose that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum, that it the thing hat my best friend told me before he would die and it is the thing that have saved my life more than i can count. hope that you will allways rememer this. meet me at the training groung 3 at the 7 in the morning and dont be late" he said and was about to go, bu Sasuke stopped him.

"wait. mom told me to invite our team over for the dinner, that includes you too" he said and Kakashi brightened.

"very well, after al i could never reject Mikoto-sama's amazing cookig." he said and practically skipped the step at the throught.

His newly formed team laughed and headed towards the Uchiha Mansion.


End file.
